Dark Jedi Missions
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - The Dark Side During the Clone Wars; Count Dooku utilized his Dark Jedi to perform a wide variety of tasks that were either too specialized for Droids or hired mercenaries, or too important to leave in the hands of normal Confederate Commanders. Assassination Dark Jedi were often sent to assassinate high profile or well protected targets. In some cases, these targets were in locations that were nearly impenetrable without the aid of The Dark Side of The Force, or required the death to look like a specific type of accident. In any case, some of the most complicated assassinations were undertaken by Dooku’s cadre of Dark Jedi. Deep Cover Dark Jedi were often sent deep undercover to spy on the Republic, The Jedi Order, local governments, or even the Confederacy itself. Perhaps the most famous mission was when Quinlan Vos was sent back to The Jedi Order to provide information for the Separatists. Special Project Advisor/Overseer Many secretive projects were highly valued by the Separatists, many of which involved the development of new weaponry, such as chemical agents, or new Droids or equipment. However, sometimes it was a sensitive covert mission or manipulation. In any case, the most important of Separatist projects were often run by or closely watched by Dark Jedi. Aggressive Diplomatic Negotiation It was common for Dark Jedi to be sent to other planets on the fence about joining the Separatist Movement to provide whatever diplomacy was necessary to sway the planet’s resources to being at the disposal of the Confederacy. Their persuasive powers, threatening might, and ability to see into the secret desires of sentients made the Dark Jedi particularly adept negotiators, bringing countless worlds into the Separatist fold. Force-User Recruitment As many specialized missions as there were reserved for Dark Jedi, they always sought to increase their number. Tempting Jedi to The Dark Side, or at the very least to leave The Jedi Order was a common goal. The most well-known recruiting mission was early in the war when Dark Jedi Sora Bulq was sent to sway a sizable faction of Jedi to the Separatist banner. While this particular mission ultimately met with failure, a large number of Jedi were turned during the war. Artifact Acquisition The Separatist battle plan often called on the reconstruction of ancient Dark Side weaponry from eons past. Dark Jedi were often called upon to locate and extract these artifacts, ranging in size from Darth Andeddu’s Holocron to the Force Harvester and Dark Reaper. Bodyguard On rare occasion, lesser skilled Dark Jedi were used to guard important military assets, such as the Separatist Council or Count Dooku during hazardous transits. However, lesser soldiers or Droids were more often employed for this task. Courier Often, Dark Jedi were used to ferry messages of utmost secrecy to commanders. These messages were typically from Count Dooku to underlings, and were accompanied by a package or demonstration of power by the Dark Jedi. While many would think that courier is clearly a mission below a Dark Jedi, they were typically only used when transporting items or information of the direst importance and need for secrecy. Count Dooku often used secret holonet transceivers for normal secret information passing. Government Building Often, the Confederacy would decimate a local government and install their own instead. Dark Jedi were frequently used to assemble and install said government. Perhaps the most famous instance of Dark Jedi government building was on Tibrin after the execution of Suribran Tu. Sora Bulq was left behind to establish the new government and facilitate integration into the Separatist war machine. Category:Homebrew Content